PKM: Silver Stars Golden Sunrises
by Itsjustmeg
Summary: Every trainer has a story and often these stories shape the foundations of their futures. Here is a story about three trainers, their dreams, how they met, how they separated and their memories of simpler days. A story that links the present with the past


__

__

**Pokémon: Silver Stars and Golden Sunrises**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I just own the Ocs in this fan fiction.**

**Summary: _Every trainer has a story, and often these stories shape the foundations of their futures. Here is a story about three trainers, their dreams, and how they met, and how they separated, and their memories of the more simpler days. A story that takes place before and after the foundation of Team Rocket. A story about three friends meeting up again after ten long years since they started their Pokemon Journey..._**

**Chapter one**

* * *

_I have always been a fan of Pokémon, every since I was a child. I would often watch my mother train with her ghastly and haunter and be memorized by their performance of how they danced in the air, shooting out their attacks like they were casting spells._

_I even remember hearing the tales woven through the history of our town from my father. He would speak of two great towers, one to the east and the other to the west, and at the top of each, perched an enormous flying type Pokémon. One was born of the sea and the other was born of the sun. And on one day, the tower to the west was burned, and in the fire three Pokémon perished in the flames. The two large Pokémon mourned the deaths of the three who were lost, so they gave them new life, one of the north wind, one of the raging thunder and one of the blistering volcanos. The three Pokémon that were given new life, then left the burning tower in three different directions. And when the flames died down, the two large bird Pokémon flew off, never to return._

_The tower to the west is now called the burned tower. The tower the east is called the brass tower. I have studied the history of my home town since I first started to read, so many of the people in this place are surprised that I have a desire to be a Trainer and not a sage, since I know too much about the history and the sages' traditions. But who knows, I may eventually become a sage. But as of right now, I long for the adventure that only the life of a trainer can bring, I desire the fellowship of Pokémon and the hardships. I have found this life that I am currently living of lavish things and well dressed people and parties uncomfortable. And I want something more. I want to learn more things, and see new places. I want to be free from this life; I want to explore the globe. And I will, I will go farther than any other member of my family has gone. I will travel this wonderful region, and then go into Kanto, then Honnen, The orange Islands, and Shinno even. I want to see it all and take it in. I just want something more than the chains that bind me to this lavish life. I want to be free form it…_

Vincent put down his pen and closed his journal. As he turned off the lamp on his maple wood desk, a knock sounded at his door. The thirteen year old turned in his chair as the door opened to see the face of his twin brother. The other teen had long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and wore a white collared shirt, a black vest, and matching slacks.

"Hey Vincent, are you ready to go?"

The boy said as he poked his head into the room. Vincent threw his brother a small smile as he stood up from the maple wood desk and grabbed his back as he did so.

"Just about to be, Steven."

The shorted haired boy said as he slipped the journal into the back pack and then slung it over his shoulder and walked up to his brother as Steven opened the door wider.

"I am actually surprised that mother and father didn't send a servant up to see if I was ready this time."

Vincent told his twin as the other boy gave out a short laugh.

"Well they would have if I hadn't beaten the maid to you first."

Steven told his brother with a wave of his hand as he joined his brother as they watched down the wide hallway as a maid passed by them that shot Steven a small glare while Vincent shook his head.

"If you keep this up you will get in trouble with that maid…"

"Oh don't worry yourself with me Vin, I'll be fine. You're the one whose going off on a journey, remember, and that alone as kept mother up at night for the past week!"

Steven told his twin as they approached the winding staircase.

"Yes, I know, I remember quite well to wakening up to see her watching me while I slept…it was quite unnerving."

"You can't blame her though, she's just worried, as is father…Do you think that's why Robbert Rosay never really left town when he became a trainer?"

Steven asked as the pair stopped at the top of the stair case.

"Partially maybe…"

Vincent said with a slight glare and bitterness in his voice which made his twin look at him oddly.

"You know…I have noticed that since that gathering at the Lake of Rage last summer you have had quite bitterness toward Robbert. Why, if you don't mind me asking Vincent?"

Steven asked. It was like he was crossing onto territory where he didn't belong, but still he cared about his brother and Vincent's attitude toward the older teen had changed greatly since last summer, and it puzzled him quite a bit.

"That's something you shouldn't concern yourself with Steven…"

Vincent told his brother and as he started down the steps ahead of his twin, like he was dropping the conversation then and there. Steven then gave a sigh to himself and fallowed his brother down the winding stair case.

"There they are!"

Their mother called as they approached. Their mother was dressed in her median clothing, their mother was also the leader of the leader of the Ecruteak City gym, their home town. And their father, who was standing at their mother's right was a former sage, he quite being one once he fell in love with his mother in the Sprout Tower in Violet City. She had come to train and she was there to test trainers, it was like, love at first battle, or love at first sight for the two of them, but they had the same spiritual understanding, there was something else out there, something greater.

As the two twin boys approached their parents, their mother scooped the one with the book bag into her arms, as if she was trying to plead with her son to stay. But her son's blue eyes said something else, and she could see it. Her years of talking with spirits had taught her that.

"You know you can change your mind if you want…"

His mother told Vincent as she pulled away from her son a bit.

"I want to see the world mother. I want to experience it. And the best way to do that is to be a trainer."

His mother gave him a nod. Her son was correct. He was wise for his age, but that was because of all of his readings and talking with the sages at the tower to the east. And she smiled. Her little boy had grown up. And that in itself was enough to make her cry; she now knew how her mother had felt when she had started on her first journey.

Once his mother had pulled completely from Vincent, his father took a step forward and handed him a poke ball.

"Alright son, you remember what we talked about last night. Take Noctowl to New Bark Town and then once you have your starter, send it back home with a note. And also remember-"

"Oui father, I know, ihard work brings its just rewards."

Vincent finished for his father as the older man just smiled proudly down at his son. Then as a family the four walked out of the large mansion to greet the morning sun. Once outside a pair of teens approached the family. Mrs. Bertrand gave the two teens a warm smile as they approached; both were her students at her gym. Both teens were boys. One was well dressed, with strawberry red hair and bright green eyes. His hair was long and straight and pulled back into a pony tail. The other boy was blond, also with long hair but it wasn't long enough to be pulled back. He wore a plain head band and a long sleeved light blue shirt and blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Morty, Robbert."

Their mother greeted the two boys as they approached the family of four.

"Have you come to see Vincent off with us?"

The former sage then asked as the two fifteen year olds came to a stop.

"Why of course!"

Robbert said with a flip with his hand as Vincent glared up at the taller boy with bitterness in is blue eyes.

"I just wanted to wish him the best of luck, because I know he will need it."

The red head said as the blond boy stepped forward and took Vincent's hand in a strong shake.

"I also came to wish you the best of luck. You are in fact the son of this town's gym leader and you are going to be a symbol of this town when you fight the Pokémon league."

Morty told him as the raven haired thirteen year old looked up toward him with a smile.

"Thank you Morty, I can only promise that I will do my best, nothing more."

Vincent replied, his smile still on his face. His twin brother then tapped him on the shoulder. The other thirteen year old then turned to him.

"You are going to write me every day right Vin?"

Steven asked as Vincent gave out a laugh.

"Of course, I promised that I would write to you about anything that would interest you, though the only thing that would interest you would be anything that deals with fashion."

Vincent gave him a smile while Steven gave him a glare. At this their father gave out a chuckle and their mother just smiled.

"Then maybe you should just stick to taking picture of the places you visit for me then…"

Steven muttered as Vincent put an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"And this is why I packed a camera last night."

Vincent said as he casted his brother a wink as he tossed the poke 'ball that his father had given him into the air and with a red light, a noctowl came out of the ball. Vincent caught the ball in his hand as the bird Pokémon touched down on the ground and ruffled its feathers and gave out a pleasant caw.

"Now Noctowl remember to fly to New Bark town with Vincent and then to head home once he hand's you a letter."

Vincent's father instructed as the bird Pokémon flapped its wings in delight as Vincent walked away from his family and the two other teens that had come to wish him well on his way, though he was sure that Robbert was just there to poke at his nerves. The Noctowl flew into the air as Vincent walked up to it and the hovered over his head. Once Vincent had raised his arms above his head and grabbed onto the talons of the bird Pokémon, the Noctowl flew up into the sky with Vincent.

Vincent looked down as his family grew smaller and smaller. It was a short flight to New Bark Town, this he was sure off, it wouldn't take much longer then an hour or two, but he knew that with walking, it would take about half a day to a day or two to get to a town, and if he was training, he could be camping in one place for days at a time.

Once he arrived at the edge of New Bark town, Vincent returned his father's Noctowl to its poke ball and headed for Professor Elm's laboratory. He had been talking to the man over the phone for the last week, setting appointments to get it started and to find the right time. It turned out that he would be getting his first Pokémon along side someone else. Though he didn't know who this person was, he was sure that they would end up as rivals, and he didn't really believe in such a thing.

As Vincent approached the laboratory, he was thinking about whether or not he should nickname his starter. He knew that he wanted Tutorial, the water type. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to give it a nickname. He had met a few trainers that had battled his mother who had given their Pokémon nicknames. So he wasn't sure it he should…

"Are you getting your starter as well?"

The voice of a girl caught his ears as Vincent stopped just briefly; he was a few yards away from the Lab's front door. The raven haired teen then turned on his heel to see the face of a girl, she had long brown hair that was pulled back into a lose pony tail and dark brown eyes that looked almost black. She was wearing a black hoodie, a red t-shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Vincent looked at the girl for a moment; he noticed that she had an optimistic sparkle in her eye and that her smile was genuine.

"Uh…Yes…"

He stuttered a bit, he was started by her that was it, nothing else.

"Well come on!"

The girl said in a happy voice as she started to jog past him.

"Huh! Wait!"

Vincent said as the girl now skidded to a stop just in front of him.

"What's your name?"

He asked as the girl gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry. My name's Mae, spelled with an 'e' not a 'y'. So what's yours?"

Mae asked him as Vincent gave her a smile.

"My name is Vincent. It's nice to meet you Mae."

Vincent told her as he gave him another smile.

"Well come on, let's not leave Prof. Elm waiting."

Mae said as she started on her way again to the door of the lab, and this time Vincent fallowed closer behind her. Once they got to the door, Vincent opened it, being the gentleman that he was raised to be and allowed Mae to enter the building first, She in turn, blushed lightly and gave him a thank you. Inside the lab they found Prof. Elm whizzing around his laboratory in frenzy. The two children gave each other a look and then turned back to the professor.

"Um…Professor Elm?"

Vincent spoke up as he walked further into the lab as Mae crept in behind him, Vincent could now tell that even though Mae was optimistic, she was just as shy, and nervous in new situations.

The professor stopped in his tracks for a moment as he not just noticed the two new trainer's that had walked into his lab. The tall, thin man, the adjusted his glasses and turned toward the two children.

"Why hello, do pardon the mess. I was just cleaning it up."

Mae and Vincent gave the man nervous smiles, but Vincent wasn't really sure if the man was actually cleaning, he had looked as if he was looking for something actually.

"You must me Mae and Vincent, am I right?"

The man asked as they both nodded.

"Fantastic!"

Elm said as he ushered the two trainers to be into another room where three poke 'balls sat on a table. The tall man approached the table as the two new trainers stood near the wall across from the table.

"Let me show you the starters you have to choose from."

The professor said as he picked up a ball.

"Here we have Chikorita the grass type."

He said as the grass Pokémon came out of its ball and flipped the leaf on its head a few times.

"Next is Cyndaquil, the fire type."

The fire type Pokémon came out of its ball and shook its self off like it had gotten wet.

"And finally we have Totodile, the water type."

The prof. said as the crocodilian Pokémon snapped its jaws loudly.

"So which one would you like?"

The Professor asked as Vincent glanced over at Mae.

"Mae, why don't you take the first choice?"

Mae looked over at Vincent.

"Are you sure that's ok? You were here before me."

Mae told him as he gave her a smile.

"No I insist on it Mae."

Vincent told her as he urged her forward to choose from the three starters. When Mae stepped forward, the Cyndaquil bounded up to her and into her arms, the Pokémon had chosen for her.

"I'll take the Cyndaquil, Prof. Elm."

Mae said as the fire type nuzzled her as Mae stood, taking the small Pokémon with her.

"Alright, do you want to give it a nickname?"

"Um…"

Mae glanced down at the Pokémon that was in her arms as it looked up at her.

"I think I'll call her Cynder."

Mae said as the Professor handed her the Cyndaquil's pokeball.

"Alright Vincent, which Pokémon would you like?"

The tall man asked as Mae stepped back with the small Pokémon in her arms.

"I'll take the Totodile."

Vincent said as he walked up to the Pokémon as it looked up at its new master. Vincent knelt in front of it and patted the crocodilian on the head.

"If that's alright with you that is?"

He asked the water Pokémon who smiled at him as if it agreed with him.

"A nickname?"

The professor asked.

"No. I think I'll wait till I get to Goldenrod, if one comes up that is."

Vincent said as he was handed the poke ball.

The professor then went to a desk across the room and picked up a few items off the desk and walked back over to the two new trainers. In his hands were two ball belts, each had six empty slots for poke balls, also he held five unused poke balls and handed them to each of them.

"Here are a ball belt and some poke balls for catching wild Pokémon with. Now I know that you may already know this but, only use those poke balls on wild Pokémon."

Elm told them as he walked with them to the front door of the lab with their new Pokémon.

"Now do be careful out there, the world is full of adventure, but there have been signs of poachers recently, so you need to be extra careful in these times."

The professor told them as the two children nodded to the taller man.

"Yes sir we'll be sure to be careful."

Vincent replied as Mae hugged her cyndiquil closer, causing the little Pokémon to give out a small squeak.

"Alright, then I wish you the best of luck!"

The professor said as the two children walked out of the lab and the tall man with glasses closed the door behind them as they headed for the edge of town.

"I live in Cherrygrove City that's close by. If you want we could travel together."

Mae suggested as she petted the fire type on the head as it wiggled in her arms, she then aloud the Pokémon to jump out of her arms and land on the ground before her feet.

"That sounds like a good idea, since there have been poacher sightings, it will be good to stick in numbers."

Vincent said thoughtfully as his totodile waddled along at his side. The two new trainers soon made it to the outskirts of town and onto the path that would lead them to the next town. As they walked the two of them chatted and battled a few wild Pokémon that came across their path. It wasn't long however before Mae ran into a Pidegy that had caught her attention.

"Hey Vincent!"

Mae called to her newly made raven haired friend in a hushed voice. As Vincent walked over to the younger girl, he noticed the bird Pokémon that she was eyeing.

"I want to try and catch it…do you think I should?"

The brunette asked as Vincent gave her a smile.

"Oh course, it wouldn't hurt to try."

As Cynder gave out an excited squeak as Mae turned to the fire type starter and nodded.

"Alright. Go Cynder!"

Mae shouted as the tiny fire type bounded out in front of it's trainer to challenge the pidegy. The bird Pokémon jumped in surprise at the challenge and flapped its wings.

"Cynder! Use tackle!"

Mae called as the cyndiquil bounded toward the flying type and plowed into it, causing damage to the other Pokémon as it did so. Now the pidegy cawed in discomfort as it shook its feathers and gave it's opposite a glare. It then charged for the fire type and tackled into it, but the cyndiquil dogged just before the attack hit. It was quite obvious that the pidegy was a bit dazed from the first attack from it's foe.

"Good job Cynder! Now use tackle again."

Mae called as the cyndiquil nodded and charged for the bird Pokémon again and hit it once again directly. This time the Pidegy fell to the ground as Mae pulled out one of the five poke balls that Professor Elm had given her and tossed it to the Pidegy. Once the bird was inside the ball, it sat on the ground, rocking side to side and the button on the ball glowed with a red light. After a moment the poke ball stopped rocking and the light faded.

"Did I catch it?"

Mae asked as her cyndiquil sniffed the poke ball with curiosity.

"Yes, I think you did Mae."

Vincent said as he watched as Mae picked up the poke ball.

"This is so cool! I caught my first Pokémon!"

The girl exclaimed as her fire starter skipped around her feet and gave out squeaks of glee, it was obviously happy to have a new friend. Vincent smiled at the pair and then looked down to his totodile that was still at his side.

"Perhaps we should we should start looking for another friend, shall we?"

Vincent asked the crocodilian Pokémon who just looked up at him and gave what looked like to be a shrug.

"Alright, perhaps latter then."

Vincent said as he looked back to Mae as she walked over to Vincent who was on the path.

"I can't believe I caught it on the first try."

Mae said as she looked at the poke ball that she cradled in her hands as the pair started walking again.

"So are you going to nickname the Pidegy?"

Vincent asked her as Mae glanced up at him.

"No…I don't think so. I only named Cynder because I had been thinking about it for a long time. I can't really think of a good nickname on the spot for a Pokémon."

Mae told him as Vincent nodded. The two continued on the path, walking together in silence when they came across another person. The person was a young boy, four to three years younger than Vincent and looked to be the same age as Mae. He had shoulder length blue hair with emerald green eyes; he wore a blue blazer, a cravat and black shorts. He also had a yellow back pack slung over his shoulders. Vincent recognized this boy.

"James?"

Vincent asked as the boy turned to face him and gave a noticeable shudder and whimper.

"Vincent! Oh please don't tell my parents that you've come across me! I can't stand that place! All the tutors, et les règles strictes, le mariage arrangé avec Jessebelle ...( and the strict rules, the arranged marriage with Jessebelle...)"

James begged as he dropped to his knees in front of the older boy with pleading eyes as Vincent nodded to him.

"Oui, oui, je ne vais pas leur dire que je vous ai vu. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Avez-vous une fugue? (Yes, yes, I'm not going to tell them that I've seen you. But what are you doing here? Did you run away?)"

Vincent asked as the blue haired boy nodded to him.

"Oui…(Yes…)"

James replied weakly as the raven haired boy helped him to his feet as Mae looked at the two boys oddly.

"Um…excuse me?"

Mae asked as she looked at the two boys.

"Ah, Mae."

Vincent said as James stood up and looked at the girl nervously.

"This is my childhood friend, James, and he is having some family troubles…"

Vincent said as the blue haired boy offer the brown eyed girl a weak smile.

"And James, this is Mae, she got her starter when I did a few hours ago in New Bark Town, and we are also traveling together."

James nodded to Vincent as Mae gave the new boy a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you James, would you also like to travel with us?"

Mae offered as James looked up to the girl. He has run away on a whim and had left his growleith at home so that his parents wouldn't be so suspiscus of where he had gone, and so that they would start looking for him around the massive property that they owned. But other than that, he never thought of becoming a trainer, and the more he thought of it, the better it sounded.

"Alright, I think I will join you…"

James said as he looked at the ground in thought as his friend Vincent placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Also it will be harder for your family to find you this way, because you will always be moving."

The raven haired thirteen year old said at the green eyed boy glanced up at him.

"Your right, but if I'm going to be a trainer, I'm going to need a Pokémon."

James said as the trio started to head down the path again toward Cherrygrove City.

"I'm sure that once we get to Cherrygrove my dad could lend you a Pokémon so you can catch one on your own."

Mae said as they walked. James glanced toward the girl and gave her a bright smile.

"Do you think so?"

The blue haired boy asked as Mae gave him a strong nod.

"I know so; my dad is the nicest guy I know!"

Mae exclaimed as she walked ahead of the two boys.

"Est-ce cette fille optimiste tout le temps? (Is this girl optimistic all the time?)"

The younger boy asked his older friend as the darker haired boy gave him a shrug.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. (I'm not really sure.)"

Vincent replied as they three children continued walking. After a few more hours, they arrived in Cherrygrove City and were greeted by a man in blue jeans and a button down green shirt. The man had this blond hair and was slightly balding and had light green eyes.

"Daddy!"

Mae called as she waved to the man who waved back at her.

"Is that your dad?"

James asked as Mae turned to look at him.

"Yep, that's my dad!"

The girl said proudly as she started to skip a head of the two boys.

"Well…he sure looks…"

"Grand?(large?)"

Vincent said as the other boy nodded.

"Oui…(Yes…)"

James replied quietly. The man that was Mae's father looked over weight. He also had large wire glasses that framed his face. But besides that that man generally looked healthy, like his weight was just genetic. As Mae was pulled into a huge hug by her father, James and Vincent approached the pair.

"I'm glad you made it back safely Mae-may."

The man said as he let his daughter go and looked up to the two boys who were with her.

"And who are you two new friends?"

The large man asked as Mae looked up toward her father and then to the two boys.

"This is Vincent…"

"It's nice to meet you sir."

Vincent said with a nod as he offered his hand to Mae's father in greeting, which that man gladly obliged to.

"And this is James."

James also offered his hand to the man who also shook it.

"Nice to meet you…"

James said shyly as they shook hands.

"Also, James doesn't have a Pokémon and I was wondering if you could lend him a Pokémon so that he could catch one for himself."

Mae asked her father as that larger man nodded thoughtfully.

"I see…alright, I don't see any problem with that."

The man said as he pulled a poke ball from his belt. With a press of the button of the ball, and a beam of red light, a Muk came out of the ball. At the sight and smell of the Pokémon, both boys held their noses as Mae simply giggled at the boys.

"My dad is a waste water treatment worker, he caught a grimer last year at work and it recently evolved into Muk."

Mae said as the large slimy Pokémon moved toward James, who quite frankly inched away.

"Well that explains the smell…"

The blue haired boy muttered.

"The smell isn't that bad…Is it daddy?"

Mae asked as she looked up to her father who was rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly.

"It actually does, you've just gotten used to it sweetie."

Her father said as her handed James the muk's poke ball. James took the ball from the larger man as Mae gave him a smile.

"Will you come with me? Since you can actually stand this smell?"

James asked the girl as Mae gave him a smile.

"Sure, you're going to come to Vincent?"

Mae asked turning to the other boy.

"Of course, I also would like to try and capture a Pokémon."

Vincent said as he glanced at his totodile.

"Ok that's great then!"

Mae said as she then turned to her father.

"I guess we'll see you at home Daddy."

Mae said as her father nodded at her.

"Alright, then I'll make dinner for four then."

The man said with a smile and then started on his way down a street as the three children started back out toward the outskirts of the town. It wasn't long however until they came upon a Rattata. The rat Pokémon had spotted them right away, or well, smelled them was more like it since the muk that Mae's father had lent James had just a terrible stench. But the rattata didn't run surprisingly, instead it just looked at the children curiously.

"uh…go Muk…"

James said as he uncovered his nose to call out the attacks of the Pokémon, and the muk obediently slithered into battle to challenge that rat Pokémon.

"Um…what attacks do muk have?"

James questioned as he gave the brown haired girl a confused look.

"Muk knows how to use poison gas, sluge bomb, harden and slam."

Mae told him as the blue haired boy nodded and turned back to the Pokémon.

"Muk…uh…use…slam?"

James said as the muk fell atop the rattata, pinning the much smaller pokemon to the ground. When the muk stood up, it looked like that rattata was unable to counter with an attack.

"Um…should I catch it now?"

James questioned as Mae handed him one of the unused poke balls that Prof. Elm had given her that morning.

"Now looks like it would be as good as any."

Mae said as James took that ball and tossed it toward that rattata. The ball it the Pokémon and watched the small Pokémon be pulled into the ball with a red light. After the ball rocked from side to side and made a beeping noise for a few moments it stopped and James walked toward the still poke ball and picked it up.

"So I just caught a rattata…"

James said as Vincent put his hands into his pockets.

"Are you going to give it a nickname?"

Vincent asked as James looked at the ball.

"Yeah, I think I'll call it Ratty."

James said as Vincent shook his head with a slight smirk.

"That's a great name James!"

Mae exclaimed, not really knowing why Vincent was smirking to himself. The three children started to head back to the city and toward her him where her father was waiting, mainly because it was starting to get dark out. While walking through the dark streets of the town, a hoothoot gave out a hoot which caught the attention of Vincent. The thirteen yearold stopped and looked up toward the round bird Pokémon as it tilted its head.

"A hoothoot."

James said as he glanced toward the bird.

"Are you thinking of catching it?"

The blue haired boy asked.

"Perhaps…"

Vincent said as he turned back toward him friends.

"Why don't you?"

Mae then said as Vincent's Totodile tugged on him pant leg. The raven haired boy gave the Pokémon a smile and the nodded.

"Alright then, go Totodile."

Vincent said as the crocodilian Pokémon snapped its jaws and waddled toward the hoothoot. The bird flapped its small wings and charged the totodile with a tackle.

"Counter with scratch."

Vincent said as the water type dodged the tackle and swiped its claws across the bird Pokémon, dealing some damage.

"Alright, now use growl."

Vincent said as the totodile murmured threateningly to the hoothoot which had tackled the water type but this time hit it directly.

"Now use scratch again."

Vincent said as his started scratched the Pokémon again as Vincent pulled out a poke ball the professor had given him and tossed it casually toward the weakened hoothoot. The bird Pokémon was pulled into the poke ball and it started to rock side to side, after a short moment it stopped and Vincent picked up the ball and held it in his hand as he looked at it, smiling proudly to himself.

"Awesome Vincent!"

Mae said as she walked over to her friend.

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone battle so calmly before!"

Mae exclaimed as James just smile meekly.

"My mother happens to be a gym leader, so she taught me some battling tips, and the more calm you are while battling the calmer your Pokémon is since they can feel your emotions."

Vincent said as he placed the ball on his belt and continued to walk on his way down the street, allowing Mae to lead the way toward her home. Once they arrived at her home, the first thing that both Vincent and James noticed was the size. It was much smaller than anything that they had seen in their lives. The front yard was fenced in with a picket fence and the lawn was kept neat but was in need of a good mowing. The small house had a coved porch that had a swing bench on one side, a rocking chair and a few other pieces of furniture like a small table. Mae opened the fence gate for the two boys and led them up the stone walkway up to the porch. As the three children walked onto the porch, Mae's father walked out of the swinging screen door to greet them.

"Hey I was getting worried, thought that you might have gotten lost."

The man said with a teasing grin as his daughter glared up at him.

"Daddy!"

Mae cried with a hint of irritation as her father gave her a pat on the head.

"I was only kidding sweetie. So James, did you catch your first Pokémon?"

The heavy man asked as he looked over to the blue haired boy.

"Uh, yes, I caught a Rattata."

James said quietly as he handed that taller man back the poke ball that had the muk in it.

"That's a great Pokémon to start with, I'm sure the two of you will make a great team. Now come on inside you three. Dinner is going to get cold."

The man said as he ushered the three children inside the small four bedroom house. Once inside, James and Vincent were greeted by a small cozy home. The living room that they walked into was full of family pictures on the wall and mantle if the small fireplace. There were pictures of Mae with her father as fishing whole; some of them were of some elderly couples that they assumed were Mae's grandparents. There was even a picture of a pretty brown haired and eyed woman that looked like an older version on Mae, only with much shorter hair, a style like that of a boys.

Vincent walked up to the picture as James and Mae let their Pokémon out of their poke balls to stretch their legs and wings. As Vincent picked up the picture of Mae, her father and the woman that he assumed to be her mother he was startled by a hand being placed on his shoulder.

"That's Karen…Mae's mom…"

Vincent glanced up to that man to see that his green eyes were slightly glassy.

"She is really pretty Sir. I'd like to meet her."

The blue eyed boy said as he placed the photo down.

"I wish you could to. Unfortunately she passed away last year…It was hard on my little Mae-may, but she's doing a lot better now, now that she has her own Pokémon."

The heavy set man said as he glanced over to Mae who was laughing as Cynder and Pidgey were playing with Ratty. The man then squeezed Vincent's shoulder and cast him a smile.

"Why don't you let your Pokémon out for some fresh air, Vincent and we can start eating dinner."

The man said as Vincent gave the man a nod as he took out two poke balls, one has his father noctowel and the other had that hoothoot he had just caught. Once the two bird Pokémon were out of their balls the three children gave their Pokémon some food and fallowed the heavy set balding blond man into the kitchen where they sat down and started to eat. After dinner, Vincent sat down in one of the guest bedrooms and started to write a letter to his family for his father's noctowel to send to them. He wrote about the day and that he had made a new friend, he didn't mention running into James because he knew that since his parents may come to look for him. Once the letter was finished, Vincent walked into the living room and scratched the large bird Pokémon under its beak and handed it the letter. The noctowel took the letter with its beak as Vincent recalled it back to its poke ball and walked outside and threw the ball into the air. The bird Pokémon flew out of the ball with a flash of red light and caught its poke ball with its talons and flew off into the dark starry night sky.

"Well it's the end of the day, which means it's nearly time for bed."

Vincent whipped around to see Mae's father standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Yes Sir your right. And I hope that my brother is alright, and not freaking out."

The man gave out a short laugh.

"So your bother worries about you, is he older then you? And please, call me Louis."

The man said as Vincent gave him an apologetic smile.

"Forgive me. And no, my brother is my twin; he is a few minutes younger than I am."

Louis gave the boy a nod.

"I see, so you have that sort of itwin thing/i?"

"Excuse me?"

Vincent asked with slight confusion.

"You know that sixth sense that tells you that something is wrong with your sibling. That thing, Mae's Grandmother and Aunt have aitwin thing/i."

The man explained as Vincent gave him a slow nod. The two then walked back into the small home to get ready for the night. Vincent and Mae headed to their rooms while Louis helped James back his backpack with the proper supplies for a Pokémon trainer. The things that he backed included, 6 calapsable Pokémon food bowls, Pokémon food, a canteen, a sleeping bag, a tent, and some poke balls. Louis even threw in some potions and antidotes into the bag as well. After the main important things were in the bag, they added some spare clothes. Once James' packing was complete, Louis told him that he could store the rest of his belongings here at the house, and that a spare room would always be open for him if he needed it. After that, James headed for bed.

In the meantime while this was happening, Vincent was sitting on the bed in the room that Louis had offered him with his journal on his lap.

__

_Today was certainly a remarkable day. I wrote earlier that is was my dream to see the world, and to escape the luxurious trap that I had lived in. And now I have been faced with a culture shot it would seem. My new found friend that I met in New Bark Town when I received my starter Pokémon, Totodile, is quite the character. Her name is Mae, and she is from Cherrygrove City. She lives in a small house, much smaller than any that I am used to seeing. Her father is a heavy set man who works for the city in Water Treatment. I don't know all the details of his work, but I have a feeling that it is quite the messy job. But also today, I ran into James. I met him for the first time two year ago at a party held by his parents. I remember that he was being harassed by his fiancé, Jessebelle. But now he has joined Mae and me in our traveling. I'm not sure in our dreams. But I know that I still desire to see the world, and already, in my first day, I have learned many things._

_I have learned that Professor Elm is a busy man, and is always in a hurry, so I wasn't at his lab for very long. I have also learned that Mae's Father, Louis, is a single father, I am not sure of how Mae's mother, Karen, died, but I am sure that I will learn in time. But despite all this, Louis seems to be a very kind man, he has welcomed me and James into his home and even without knowing James story, he has given him a place to stay if he needs one later and is even storing some of his things while he is out of his journey traveling with us._

_Also I have caught my first Pokémon, a Hoothoot. Father would be proud at that. I also sent father's noctowel home with a letter, in it I wrote that I had made a new friend and that we are traveling together. I didn't mention James however because there is a party coming up soon that the Rosay Family will be holding and I am sure that mine and James' parents will be attending and I am sure that they will be asking about James while they are there._

_But now it has gotten late and I have been awake for too long and we are leaving early in the morning since at dinner, Louis said that it is a two day walk from Cherrygrove City to Violet City._

* * *

**Auther Notes:**

Ok...so to clear up ANY confusion now, this story jumps from past to present every other chapter. Chapter one takes place in the past, so Chapter to will take place in the present. I Just want to clear that up so that there wont be much confusion.

~Meg


End file.
